


First Mother’s Day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Holiday Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: There's a first time for everything. HeeroxReader





	First Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one-shot I wrote some years ago for my Holiday series. I thought it would be appropriate to post it on here as well! It’s really, really sweet, LOL.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**First Mother's Day**

You woke when crying noises started in the room next to yours. You groggily rolled onto your back and tried to open your eyes, but they were so heavy with sleep that you barely managed.

“Stay here. I’ll get him,” a voice murmured, before a warm set of lips pressed against your forehead. 

“Hmm…” You smiled sleepily and stretched, wincing as the movement strained sore muscles.

Footsteps left the room, and you snuggled into the warm sheets once more, smiling as a familiar and comforting scent washed over you. His voice registered through the baby monitor.

“Hey boy.” The obvious affection he felt for the baby could be heard in his voice, and you smiled warmly. “What’s the matter?”

The crying subsided to frustrated hiccuping, and you could hear Heero pick up the infant from the crib. 

“I think you’re hungry,” he said.

Your focus on his one-sided conversation with the baby slowly woke you up. With a sleepy sigh, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, and propped your pillow up against the headboard. Heero came back into the room, the baby clutched against his chest. You smiled at the sight of him. Fatherhood looked good on him. All the ruthless strength transformed into ultimate gentleness, and it gave you a whole new perspective of him. You had never dared to hope he would be so good at being a parent. You could clearly remember the nervousness he had felt during your pregnancy. He had been insecure about his ability to be a father, but that insecurity had disappeared the moment the nurse had handed him his son. 

You outstretched your arms, and Heero seated himself on the edge of the bed, before carefully handing you the baby. You smiled and cuddled your son close, pressing a kiss against the dark tuft of soft hair on top of his head.

“Daddy said you were hungry,” you murmured quietly. 

“Hn.” Heero leaned in to nuzzle your cheek. “I’ll go and prepare his bottle.”

“Could you bring me some tea as well?” you asked him.

“Sure.” He pressed a kiss against your lips, before getting up and leaving the room.

You leaned back against your pillow, and gently ran a finger over a soft and rosy cheek. The baby squirmed in your arms, and opened blue eyes to look at you. 

“You’re gonna be just as handsome as your daddy when you grow up, won’t you?” you said softly.

You took the small hand that the boy stretched out in yours, and smiled as his fingers curled around your thump in reflex. Little Jake, your beautiful boy. You cuddled him for a while, waiting for Heero to return with the bottle. Your eyes landed on his laptop, which was sitting on your vanity. You studied the object for a while, trying to figure out what it was doing in your bedroom. Had Heero been working here, while you had been asleep? The thought warmed your heart and you hid your smile against Jake’s forehead.

You heard Heero coming up the stairs again, and waited for him to enter the room. He was holding Jake’s bottle in one hand, and a mug in the other. You smiled at him, and made a gesture with your head, indicating that you wanted him to put the mug down on the nightstand. He did so, and then leaned in for a kiss. You sighed in bliss.

“Were you working here while I was asleep?” you asked him, as he made his way around the bed and seated himself on his side of the mattress. 

“Yeah…” he said quietly.

You smiled and carefully handed Jake over to him. He took the small boy in his arms, and then brought the bottle of warmed infant formula to Jake’s mouth. The baby latched onto the bottle and drank hungrily. You bit your lip to contain your smile as you watched the scene unfold.

“It looks good on you,” you told him.

His gaze left Jake’s face and caught yours. His eyes held a warm glint, and the look in them was so intimate and full of love, you fell in love with him all over again. With a smile, you moved closer and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“I love you,” you murmured.

He leaned in for another kiss and gave you a small smile. “I love you too.”

You took the mug from the nightstand and sipped your tea, while leaning back against the pillows once more.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Alright, I guess,” you said. “Still a little sore.”

“Hn.” He went back to watching Jake. “That’s only natural, considering you gave birth three days ago.”

“Yeah…” You smiled slightly and sipped your tea again. “The nap did me some good.”

Your body demanded a lot of rest, so whenever Jake went to bed, you took a nap as well. Heero had stayed downstairs with the baby monitor in the past few days, not willing to disturb your sleep, but you were glad that he had decided to stay close to you today. His urge to protect you always made you feel special.

Jake finished his bottle and Heero raised the boy over his shoulder, keeping him there firmly with one hand, while the other rubbed his back. 

“You forgot the napkin,” you told him with a teasing smile. “He’ll spit up on you.”

Heero chuckled. “Well, it’s too late now.”

“I’ll get it,” you said, while slowly moving to the edge of the bed, after putting your empty mug down. 

Your body protested when you got up, but you forced yourself to keep going. If you didn’t move around a little bit, you’d get even more stiff from the lack of movement. 

“Are you okay?” Heero asked you, with concern clear in his voice.

“Yeah,” you said, as you started on your way to the door.

You walked into the hallway, and found the door to the nursery ajar. You went inside and retrieved a clean napkin from the commode, before making your way back to the bedroom. The sight of Heero sitting on the bed with Jake like that made you smile. He had no idea of how gorgeous he was like that, of how much he made your heart sing. 

You sat down on the bed again, and placed the napkin over Heero’s shoulder, before tickling Jake’s cheek. “There you go.”

Heero continued rubbing the baby’s back, until the small boy let out a small burp. You were quick to lift the napkin an wipe his mouth, getting rid of the formula he spit out. You took away the napkin and Heero took it from you, putting it down on the nightstand. You reached for the baby, and took him from Heero. You cuddled him against you, and smiled when he let out a large yawn. His small body relaxed, and he settled down to sleep. Heero shifted closer and draped his arm over your shoulders. He pressed a kiss against your temple before speaking up.

“Happy Mother’s Day, by the way,” he said.

You blinked at him in surprise. “Is it Mother’s Day already?”

He chuckled. “Did you forget?”

“Hormones,” you excused yourself with a grin.

“Yeah right.” He smirked. 

You scowled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. Then he got off the bed and left the room. You raised your eyebrows in confusion, and resisted calling after him, because you were sure it would wake up Jake. You heard him go downstairs, and then the door to the living room slammed shut. It opened a moment later, and then he was coming up the stairs again.

“Heero,” you started as he entered the room again, but you fell silent as you saw the determined look in his eyes.

He sat down on the bed again and turned towards you, offering you a small square present. “I bought you something.”

You were silent for a while, too stunned to speak. “You didn’t have to,” you finally said.

His lips twitched into a small smile. “I wanted to. And besides, it’s your first Mother’s Day. You should at least receive a present.”

You swallowed thickly, overcome by emotions. “I… Thank you.”

You took the present from him and tried to open it without waking Jake. Heero came to help you, tearing the paper wrapping, until you were holding a small white jeweler’s box in your hand. He opened it and you gazed in awe at its contents.

Inside was a bead for a Pandora bracelet, in the form of a pram. You smiled at his thoughtfulness. You had a Pandora bracelet, so this was in fact a very nice present for your first Mother’s Day. Perfect even. You smiled at him. 

“Thank you,” you said softly. “It’s really cute.”

“I thought you might like it,” he said, his voice just as quiet as yours.

“I do. And I think it’s really thoughtful of you.” 

His eyes warmed and he cupped your cheek, leaning in for a gentle kiss. You kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed against yours. Jake woke up from your movements, and he started fidgeting restlessly. Heero broke the kiss, and looked down at the small boy.

“Come here,” he murmured, while taking the boy from you.

He shifted, turned around and lay back, with Jake on his chest. His head rested in your lap and he gazed up at you with a small smile. “This alright?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He visibly relaxed, and carefully wrapped Jake up in his embrace. “Good.”

You reached out and curled your fingers around Jake’s hand. Your other hand still clutched the jeweler’s box, but you didn’t notice anymore. You only had eyes for Heero and your son. They looked so beautiful together. It was a sight you would never get tired of looking at. 

“He’s perfect, don’t you think?” you asked him.

“Hmm…” His lips twitched up into a small smile.

You stifled a giggle. “We’re going to be the most biased parents in the Earth Sphere.”

Laughter rumbled in his chest. “Doesn’t matter.”

“No,” you agreed. “It doesn’t.”

You gazed at the small silver pram in the jeweler’s box. It was a present you would treasure, because it would remind you of this magical moment with your small family. You carefully put it down on the nightstand, before shifting your hand into Heero’s hair. His eyes drifted shut as you ran your fingers through the thick brown locks, gently massaging his scalp.

You bit your lip to contain your smile. A magical moment it was, indeed. And you were sure there would be many more to come.

**End**


End file.
